historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
William
William may refer to: *William (name), a masculine given name Royalty British *William I of England (1027–1087), aka William the Conqueror, or William the Bastard *William II of England (1056–1100), aka William Rufus *William I of Scotland (c. 1142–1214), aka William the Lion *William IX, Count of Poitiers (1153–1156), first son of Henry II of England *William III of England (1650–1702), also William II of Scotland, aka William of Orange *William IV of the United Kingdom (1765–1837) *Prince William, Duke of Cambridge, formerly Prince William of Wales (b. 1982), son of Charles, Prince of Wales French *William of Gellone (c.755–814), Count of Toulouse, canonized a saint *William II, Prince of Orange (1626–1650) *William IV, Prince of Orange (1711–1751) *William V, Prince of Orange (1748–1806) Württemberg *William I of Württemberg (1791–1864) *William II of Württemberg (1848–1918) The Netherlands *William I, Count of Holland (1167–1222) *William II of Holland (1228–1256), also King of Germany *William I, Prince of Orange (1533–1584), a.k.a. William the Silent *William I of the Netherlands (1775–1843), also King of Poland *William II of the Netherlands (1792–1849) *William III of the Netherlands (1817–1890) Sicily *William I of Sicily (1131–1166), a.k.a. William the Bad or William the Wicked *William II of Sicily (1155–1189), a.k.a. William the Good *William III of Sicily (1190–1198) Cameroon *William I of Bimbia, 19th-century king of the Isubu people *William II of Bimbia (d. 1882), king of the Isubu people Other royalty *William II of Villehardouin (d. 1278), Prince of Achaea *William of Werle (before 1393/94-1436), Lord of Werle-Güstrow *William IV, Grand Duke of Luxembourg (1852–1912) *William, Prince of Albania (1876–1945) Other historical people British * William de Corbeil (c. 1070–1136), Archbishop of Canterbury * William of Malmesbury (c. 1080-c. 1143), English historian and monk * William of Tyre (c. 1130–1185), Archbishop of Tyre, chronicler of the Crusades * William of Norwich (c. 1132–1144), saint and martyr * William of York (died 1154), Archbishop of York and saint * William (bishop of Moray) (died 1162), Roman Catholic bishop in Scotland * William of Ramsey (fl. 1219), 13th-century monk and hagiographer * William (bishop of Dunblane) (died early 1290s), Tironensian abbot and bishop in the Kingdom of Scotland * William of Ockham (c. 1288-c.1348), English friar and philosopher, originator of Occam's Razor * William of Wykeham (1320–1404), Bishop of Winchester, founder of Winchester College and New College, Oxford * William (bishop of the Isles) (died. c. 1095), bishop of what later became the Diocese of the Isles French * William I, Duke of Normandy (r. 927–942), second Duke of Normandy * William of Poitiers (c. 1020–1090), Norman chronicler, chaplain to William the Conqueror * William de St-Calais (d. 1096), a.k.a. William of St. Carilef, Norman abbot, Bishop of Durham * William (bishop of Orange) (d. 1098), took part in the First Crusade * William of Champeaux (1070–1121), French philosopher and theologian * William of Conches (c. 1090-c. 1154), French scholastic philosopher, tutor of Henry II of England * William of Donjeon (c. 1155–1209), a.k.a. St. William of Bourges and St. William the Confessor, French archbishop * William the Clerk 13th century Scoto-Norman poet, writer of the Old French Roman de Fergus * William the Clerk of Normandy, 13th century Norman cleric and Old French poet * William of Auxerre (d. 1231), French theologian Others * William (marcha orientalis), 9th century margrave of the March of Pannonia, part of the Carolingian Empire * William (Archbishop of Mainz) (929–968), German bishop, son of Emperor Otto the Great * William of St-Thierry (c. 1085–1148), theologian and mystic, abbot of St. Thierry * William of Moerbeke (1215–1286), Flemish bishop, translator of philosophical, medical, and scientific texts Other contemporary people * will.i.am, American musician, member of the Black Eyed Peas *William (Vilavancode MLA), Indian politician Fictional characters * William Brown (fictional boy), main character of the Just William novel series * Baby William, son of Dana Scully and Fox Mulder in the American television series, The X-Files Other uses * ''William'' (1770 ship), merchantman and convict ship * "William" (song), from the album The Others by English indie rock band The Others * ''William'' (TV series), BBC television series of 1962 to 1963, based on Just William books * William, United States Virgin Islands, settlement on the island of Saint Croix * William, West Virginia, unincorporated community in Tucker County, West Virginia * "William" (Haven), an episode of the TV series Haven See also *Billy (disambiguation) *Bill (disambiguation) *Wilhelm (disambiguation) *Saint William (disambiguation) *